To Walk On Tombstones
by Forever Fearless
Summary: Rin has always been by Lord Sesshomaru's side, but when he requests Human Males to the Castle to court her, she questions her place. How many times must Rin die before Sesshomaru realizes his feelings?


2008 - January 2009

To Walk On Tombstones

"_Rin! Wake up!" She could hear as she tossed and turned from the current nightmare she was having._

"_Rin!"_

_Rin awoke with a start. Her eyes were wide in slight fear that soon started to fade as she turned to face Jaken._

"_What's wrong, Master Jaken?"_

"_Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is leaving. Let us move quickly to follow."_

_Any trace of fear that was still lingering had completely dissipated at the mentioning of her Lord. Before he knew what was going on, Jaken had found himself staring after Rin who was almost beside his Lord._

"_Come on Master Jaken," she called from atop of Uh-Un._

"_Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me my Lord!" _

'That was such a long time ago,' Rin thought. 'Oh how childish I was back then.' She sighed heavily as she tossed another rock into a nearby lake, completely off guard.

"Rin."

Someone called her name unexpectantly and she slipped off the rock she was perched on and into the water. After she breeched the surface she gasped for air and swam to the shore. Walking out of the water, head bowed with her hair covering her face, she could hear Jaken yelling at her.

"You clumsy and stupid girl! You should─"

"Jaken. Be silent."

Rin was startled by the proximity in which her Lord was from her and bent her head even more.

"Rin."

She faced him. She had too.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked giving him a bright smile.

"Something troubling you?" He asked unemotionally.

"I'm fine, Lord Sesshomaru. Just fine."

He studied her for a moment before dropping the conversation.

"Let us go then," he ordered and walked away gracefully.

"Yes! Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," she said as she wringed her hair and followed.

Sitting on top of Uh-Un she turned to her left to address her imp companion.

"Master Jaken, where are we going?"

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to return to the castle now."

"The castle?" She questioned.

"Yes, you stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have time to wonder about anymore. He must take care of his lands now."

"Yes, right, Master Jaken. I understand," she said more to herself than him as she gazed after Sesshomaru who was walking ahead of them.

It was two days before they reached Sesshomaru's castle.

"Wow! Lord Sesshomaru," she said running up beside him. "It's so-so beautiful!" She stared at the landscape in front of her in awe. The castle was made up of pale stone and very large with many pillars and statues around it. It was more than beautiful. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Rin." Her attention was adverted.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do you approve?"

She gawked at him. Did she approve? Was he serious?

"It's wonderful. I've never seen anything like it!" She beamed.

"Good. Now enter and I shall have someone show you to your room."

"My room?" she asked bewildered.

"If you're going to stay here, you must have sleeping quarters," he stated simply before walking inside.

"Oh, right…" Rin trailed off while following him. She stopped upon entering and took the time to admire the building structure.

"Lady Rin," a servant approached her. "Follow me please."

Without hesitation Rin followed the woman up a flight of stairs and down a hallway.

"This shall be your room," the woman said while opening the door.

The room was dressed in many shades of blue. It contained a large canopy bed and beautifully carved furniture.

"Wow," was all Rin could manage to say before facing the woman.

"My name is Megumi. I am a wolf demon here to serve and assist you with anything you need," Megumi bowed.

"Thank you. Um. Would you mind telling me where Lord Sesshomaru's room is?"

Megumi looked at Rin strangely before answering, "Right across from you of course. It was his wish."

"Oh, right. Thank you."

"Lady Rin, I'll call you for dinner." With that being said, Megumi left.

"I wonder where Master Jaken has gone," Rin asked herself as she slipped out of her room and down the hall.

She descended the stairs in a graceful fashion before walking into another hallway that led to a grand door. She knocked a few times, but she received no reply and entered.

"Hello?" She called. "Is anyone in here?" She still received no answer and decided to look around. It appeared to be a library or a study of some sort. She came close to a mantle that was surprisingly made of wood and examined a few scroll paintings that dangled from it. Peering closely at the pictures she noticed that each of them contained the same person.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said to herself while touching one and tracing the outline of his tall body with her index finger.

"Rin."

Startled by a voice again, she wiped around quickly to face its owner.

"Rin, you shouldn't be in here," Sesshomaru spoke, his gaze never leaving her form.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," she said bowing. "I shall leave."

He watched her pass him and approach the door.

"Rin."

She turned back around to face him again.

"Yes?"

"Are you," he paused, trying to search for the right word. "Happy?"

Rin gave him a puzzled look. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. How could I not?"

"Good. Now hurry to supper," he demanded.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied before exiting the room.

'What was with him?' Rin thought, making her way towards the other end of the castle and into the dinning area. With a little help from one of the maids it wasn't too difficult to find after all.

Once there, Rin was not surprised that the room was just as astounding as the rest of the place and took a seat at the large table.

Servants around her were rushing in and out of what she assumed was the kitchen and set plates down on the table.

"Rin, you are in my seat! Move!" Jaken yelled at her.

Rin stood and moved aside for the imp to take his seat and Rin decided to take a seat next to him, which was the third seat from the head chair on the left side of the table.

Just as she was about to take her seat again she heard someone else speak to her.

"Rin, your seat is here."

Rin looked up to see her Lord behind a chair that was on the right side of the table. She stood fully once again and walked over to him to take her assigned seat. Once she sat down she felt her chair slide forward towards the table and looked up to see Sesshomaru pull out his own chair next to her.

With a confused expression she turned her attention to Jaken who was just as confused as she.

"It's polite to seat a female before a meal," they heard their Lord say.

Servants placed other various items in front of them. Rin blushed at her childishness caused by the closeness she was to her Lord and started on her supper.

Weeks had gone by, and even though the castle was so large, finding a way to keep herself occupied was a challenge. She barely got to see her Lord, but when she did he wouldn't speak to her much anyways.

"Saito, does onion really make a difference in the taste of most recipes?" Rin asked the main cook who had saved her from many hours of boredom by teaching her basic cooking skills.

"Yes, Rin. It does."

"Oh. Well, in that case, since I'm finished with the cutting, what shall I do now?"

Saito looked over at her and the pile of cut onion before telling her to put it into the pot. Rin did so and decided to go find something else to do; however, she was quickly stopped when Megumi rushed up to her.

"Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you in the garden!" She said frantically.

"What for?" Rin returned with a puzzled expression.

"That I do not know," Megumi offered honestly before adding, "But you must hurry."

"Thank you, Megumi," was all Rin had said before running off. 'What could he possibly want to talk to me about? He hasn't spoken to me in days. Why now all of a sudden?' She wondered upon entering the field of flowers.

She spotted him standing near a small bridge under a cherry tree. 'He looks like a God standing there,' she thought as his hair swayed softly in the breeze, a placid look gracing his face as always.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, fidgeting slightly as his golden gaze fell on upon her.

"Rin," he started in his usual calm and cold tone.

At the mentioning of her name butterflies fluttered throughout her stomach and she couldn't look at him.

"Rin," he said again. However, this time he grasped her chin and forced her to look up.

"You have turned seventeen not to long ago." She shook her head for her reply. Her eyes never left his as he continued to speak. "Have you thought of anyone to become your mate?"

She tore her eyes away from his as the question ran over and over in her mind.

"I have not, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I had thought as much. I will allow a few male…humans to come to the castle to court you. However, they will be of my choosing."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied sadly as tears pricked her eyes. 'He wants to get rid of me,' she thought while hugging herself.

Knowing full well that his demon senses would pick up the scent of her tears and that it would anger him, she turned to walk away quickly.

"Wait." He stopped her with his voice, but she froze as he grasped her shoulder in order to turn her around.

"Why do you cry? Do you not agree with this decision?"

She tried to stop the flow of tears, but the pain she was feeling refused to let that happen. Taking a different approach she answered with a fake smile plastered on her face, "I could never disagree with you, Lord Sesshomaru. These are tears of happiness."

"Do not lie to me, Rin." He glared at her.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru. I assure you, I agree," she whispered.

Before she could process what was happening, Sesshomaru brushed a few stray tears from her face with the pad of his thumb and walked away.

Once she knew he was out of sight she fell to her knees and bawled.

She missed dinner that night, claiming she hadn't been hungry, but Megumi knew otherwise.

The next morning Rin awoke from persistent shaking from Megumi.

"Lady Rin! Wake up! You must get ready," she said urgently.

Rin yawned before sitting up abruptly. "What must I get ready for?"

Megumi looked at her sadly knowing full well just how Rin felt for their Lord.

"The men who've come to court you have arrived," she answered as she shuffled about.

"Oh, right. I'll be ready in a few moments. Thanks, Megumi."

"Yes, of course Lady Rin."

When Megumi left the room, Rin scanned her drawers for a suitable kimono. She reached for a light blue one and decided it was perfect for the not so fortunate occasion.

After slipping into the silk material she left her room, walked down the hall, and descended the stairs with such grace that Sesshomaru himself was surprised.

Two men stood at the base of the stairs next to Sesshomaru. Once she reached the bottom, Sesshomaru strode up beside her and then proceeded to introduce them.

"Rin, this is Kiyo," he said pointing to a man with brown hair and a nice strong build. "And this," he indicated to the other man, "is Frey."

Rin took in his appearance. Another nicely built man, but he had blonde hair and gorgeous eyes.

Rin bowed to both men and turned to Sesshomaru for what to do next.

"Kiyo. Frey. Let Megumi show you to your rooms and then we shall proceed."

Both men nodded and followed Megumi up the stairs. Both Rin and Sesshomaru watched them go, although Sesshomaru's attention was more so focused on Rin.

"You will have breakfast with Kiyo, lunch with Frey, and dinner with all of us," he turned to face her. His golden eyes pierced her brown ones.

Rin nodded in agreement before she headed towards the dinning area.

Kiyo entered the room and sat across from her at the table with a grin gracing his lips.

"Rin, I've heard so much about you. It's so nice to finally meet you," he offered.

Rin rolled her eyes and asked suddenly, "Would you mind telling me a little about yourself, Kiyo?"

"Oh, right. Yes of course. I'm from a village not to far from here. We're a strong village and I'm the head leader."

That was enough for Rin. Whatever he said after that went in one ear and out the other.

Breakfast was over and Rin found herself running from the table to escape the annoyingly self-absorbed man.

As she made her way back to her room a thought that never occurred to Rin presented itself. She would be on her own and without her Lord's protection.

"Perhaps I should take up swordsman ship," she said aloud to herself. With that thought in mind she sought out Megumi's small form while storming the hallways.

"Megumi, is it possible for you to somehow get me a sword?"

Megumi gave Rin a strange look and replied with another question. "Why, Lady Rin. What could you possibly need one of those for?"

"For protection," Rin stated simply, eyeing her friend.

"Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is doing a fine job of that for you."

"Megumi, one day in the near future I fear I will be sent away from here. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want me here. Can't you understand that!" Rin yelled dramatically as tears threatening to run down her face. "He doesn't want me here," she mumbled again.

Not knowing what else to do, Megumi embraced the upset Rin and said softly, "Lady Rin, if it is a sword you want then I shall do my best to obtain one for you," and released her.

"Thank you, Megumi," she whispered. Whipping stray tears away, Rin watched as Megumi left the room.

Rin lay there contemplating on the scenario that fate had dealt her. 'Why do I care that Lord Sesshomaru is going to send me away? He wasn't going to keep me here forever. I knew that.'

A knock at her door drew Rin from her thoughts and she stood up to answer it. Smoothing out her kimono, she opened the door and backed up with a blush creeping up her face at the man in front of her.

"Umm, hello Frey," she offered as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Lady Rin, may I escort you to lunch?" He asked while holding out his arm.

"Why yes!" She exclaimed as she took his arm and followed him out of the room.

"So," Frey started. "How are you feeling?"

Rin definitely liked him more than Kiyo. Most definitely.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

Frey smiled at her with his green eyes peering into her own.

"I'm fine as well," he replied before letting Rin sit down. He pushed her closer to the table and took his seat afterwards.

They shared a pleasant lunch, but to Rin talking to any man who wasn't Sesshomaru was weird.

When she returned to her room Megumi had found her a sword and she examined it from where it sat on the bed.

"Thank God," Rin said to herself. "I should start practicing," she thought aloud.

Rin headed for the garden area and began to practice immediately. At first it was awkward, but as she continued it started to feel natural to her.

She took a halted pose before thrusting the blade forward into nothing but air. She pulled back and spun around before thrusting the sword again.

"Rin."

Startled by the new visitor, Rin whipped around with the blade ready to strike.

"Oh, Megumi," she realized and rested the weapon at her side.

"You've gotten good at that, and it's only been a few hours."

"Thanks. What's going on?"

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru is calling an early supper. He wishes for you to be ready in twenty minutes."

"Right. Thank you, Megumi."

"You're welcome."

Rin bathed as quick as humanly possible and arrived at the table fifth teen minutes late. When she took her seat Sesshomaru eyed her silently, but Rin ignored him.

A few chairs down Frey sat with Kiyo across from him. Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru were in their original seats.

Rin ate in silence as the three men conversed amongst themselves, but it was mainly Frey and Kiyo. She ate very little of her meal before excusing herself to her room.

She sat on the stone ledge of the window to peer out at the moon. It was so cold compared to the sun.

'Like Lord Sesshomaru,' she thought. 'He never shows any sign of emotion. He's cold hearted. That has to be why he's sending me away. It's a cruel joke on me because I'm human. And yet, I still," she sobbed as a knock came at her door.

"Come in," she said shakily. She wiped tears from her face and turned her attention back to the big bright star as she zoned out.

"Rin. What is wrong with you?"

Rin said nothing. She only continued to stare at the moon.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said in a louder tone of voice.

This time she jumped and fell out of the window.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room before holding her and setting her on the bed.

"Are you hurt?"

Rin sat shocked at his concern as she rubbed her arm subconsciously before she turned away and answered him.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Rin. I demand you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Lord Sesshomaru. What gave you that impression?" She asked innocently.

He glared at her. "You've requested a sword from Megumi."

"It's to train so I can protect myself," she declared.

"Do you not feel safe here?"

"It's not here that I'll need protection. When you send me away it'll be nice to be able to do so."

"What about the dinner dismissal?"

"I needed to think is all. I'm fine, my Lord."

He didn't say anything more, but stood and left.

'That was close,' she thought.

Weeks had gone by and Rin grew tired of pretending to be interested in Kiyo and Frey, but she also continued to practice fighting with the help of Saito.

"Come on Rin. You can do better than this."

"I know Saito, but I can't concentrate. Lord Sesshomaru has decided that in two days I'll have to make my decision between Frey and Kiyo."

"Who will you choose?"

Rin bowed her head and stared at the ground. "I won't."

"What? You have to pick one of them!" Saito demanded.

"Sai, I don't expect you to understand, but I'm not choosing."

With that said, Rin sheathed her sword and withdrew from the courtyard.

'Two days,' she thought. 'My birthday. How cruel.'

Rin called Megumi to her room and requested that she remain undisturbed for a few hours.

"You don't really intend to leave by yourself do you, Lady Rin?" Megumi had asked.

"Yes. I know Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want me here," Rin replied.

"Maybe, but why not leave with Frey or Kiyo? They are very fine human men. Hand chosen by Lord Sesshomaru himself."

"You know how I feel about our Lord, Megumi. I'd rather leave alone than bare the pain of living with another man other than Lord Sesshomaru. I see no other choice."

"But Lady Rin, perhaps you could persuade our Lord to let you stay," Megumi offered hopefully.

Rin smiled sadly. "No. He's made up his mind and you know that."

"You know, Lady Rin, when you first came here I was surprised because you were human. I'm sure you know that our Lord hates your kind, and yet, here you are. You must be of some importance to him," Megumi said optimistically.

"As much as I'd like to believe that, I can't. You and I both know that he wouldn't stoop to such a level as to allow my existence at this castle to continue much longer, and I don't blame him. I'm leaving in two days, Megumi, and it's not with either of those fools downstairs. I won't let what little control I have on my life be managed by one of those idiots, regardless if it Lord Sesshomaru picked them. He wants me to leave and that I will do, but I refuse to go with one of them," Rin declared.

"I understand, Lady Rin," Megumi replied before bowing and exiting the room.

It was finally Rin's birthday and everyone aside from Sesshomaru had wished her a happy one. On the outside a smile was plastered on her face, but Megumi new she was only concealing the hurt and pain with it.

"You look lovely today, Lady Rin," Kiyo had complimented.

"Ah, yes. Absolutely gorgeous, isn't she?" Frey added.

Rin bowed and politely said, "Thank you."

"Rin! I've baked you a…well, I guess I'll call it cake," Saito informed.

Saito carried a beautifully decorated food to the table and set it in front of her.

"For me?" Rin asked.

Saito nodded his head and smiled at her sadly. He was going to miss her sense of humor, but he was going to miss her cheerful personality most of all. She always made people feel better when they were down, but now she was the one down. He didn't approve of her plan, but he wanted her to be happy.

"Yes, Happy Birthday," he finally said.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

She examined the cake substance and swiped a finger across the surface of it. She sniffed it and glanced up at Saito before tasting it.

A genuine smile crossed her features, Megumi and Saito could tell, and she cut herself a small piece of the delicious treat.

"You all must try this! It's fantastic!" Rin declared as she cut a piece for everyone.

"You really are a great cook, Saito," Rin complimented before hugging her friend.

"Megumi helped," Saito admitted.

Still in his embrace she said, "I'm going to miss you and Megumi."

Knowing full well what she meant he replied, "We're going to miss you as well, and please stay safe. I'd like to see you again someday."

"You've got it. I'll come back again for one of your delicious cakes," she laughed.

"I'll count on it."

Rin smiled one more time at her old friend and turned away to address her Lord.

"With your permission, Lord Sesshomaru, I'd like to return to my room to pack."

He stared down at the now eighteen year old Rin. Her voice was sweet and no longer child like, as was her body. She had grown up to be a rather attractive human, but he'd never admit that to anyone.

"First I want to speak with you. Follow me," he announced.

Rin grew nervous at his proclamation but did as he asked.

He led her to the gates of the garden and stood silently.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"You've grown quite a lot, haven't you?" He said still not looking at her.

"Yes, I have. That's what…humans do," she responded sadly.

"Of course. Now," he paused and faced her, "You will be leaving here at six. I expect you to be ready on time. No excuses."

She glanced up at him and his towering form; this would be the last time she'd see him. Without even realizing what she was doing, Rin wrapped her arms around his waist very briefly and then pulled away.

"No excuses," she smiled.

"You're dismissed," he declared in a shocked manor, watching her bow and walk away.

'Good. He doesn't suspect anything.'

She entered her room and grabbed the bags from near the wall. She had already packed, but she needed time to organize her escape route.

Six 'O clock had arrived quickly and Megumi was sent to fetch Rin, but when she got to the designated room it was vacant. Megumi smiled half sadly. Her friend was doing what she thought was best for her, she could be happy about that, right?

Rin had climbed down the ivy that had overgrown on the wall of the castle and made her way to the castle gates.

"You there! Stop!" One of the guards shouted.

Rin stopped and looked at the man quizzically.

"Oh, Lady Rin. It's only you," the guard spoke. "Where are you going?"

Rin gave him a big smile and replied, "Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to go to a near by village to gather…medicinal herbs."

"But, aren't you leaving with one of those human men in about twenty minutes?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"Oh, they're meeting me at a village tomorrow morning. Lord Sesshomaru has decided that it'd be best to leave on a day that is not my birthday," she lied.

"Alright, well in that case you may pass."

"Thank you."

Rin sighed heavily and exited the castle grounds. 'I can't believe he bought that. It didn't even make sense,' she thought and continued down a dirt path.

Once far enough away, Rin pulled her sword from her bag and strapped it around her waist. "Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered into the night.

Megumi descended the stairs towards the awaiting group of people with her shoulders dropped.

"Rin is gone," she announced.

"What?" Frey and Kiyo said in unison.

"Rin has fled the castle," Megumi said coldly as she glanced at her Lord.

"Rin would never disobey me," Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm afraid it's true, Sir. She's gone," Megumi repeated.

Sesshomaru calmly climbed the stairs to investigate the matter and burst into Rin's room. Her scent in the room was over powering and it somehow intrigued him. He scanned the room and no sign of Rin was to be seen; however, a piece of paper lay by itself on one of the nightstands.

Angrily he grasped the letter and began to read,

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_ If you're reading this then you already know that I've run away. I've done as you've wished and left the castle. However, I must admit that I've lied to you, my Lord. I do not wish to have either of those men be my mate. I'd die before I'd let that happen. Please forgive, my Lord. Farewell._

_Love,  
>Rin.<em>

He crumbled the piece of paper in his fist and strode out of the room.

"Jaken!"

"Ye-yes, my Lord?" Jaken said frightened.

"Gather Uh-Un. I'll teach that little wench what happens when she defies me."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you aren't really going to punish her, are you?" Megumi fretted.

"Of course," he said calmly.

"But, my Lord she has done as you've asked and left the castle," Megumi pleaded.

"I wished no such thing," he said coldly.

"But," Megumi stuttered confusedly.

"I want those two disgusting males to leave immediately."

"Yes, my Lord." Megumi bowed.

He stalked outside the castle grounds and followed her scent into a near by village.

'How dare she,' he thought.

He walked gracefully ahead of Jaken and Uh-Un into the small place with his head held high.

He picked up the scent of a horse mixed with Rin's and came to the conclusion that she was attempting to make fast get away.

"Jaken, return to the castle and instruct Megumi to move the rest of Rin's things into my quarters. I will have found Rin by nightfall," Sesshomaru declared before running off.

Jaken stared off in bewilderment at his lord's assertion, but did as he requested.

Rin came across another village after she managed to pick up a horse and stopped at a small tavern to obtain sustenance. However, once she had exited, a group of men began to follow her.

Rin was quick to mount her horse and race away from the bandits. It was nearly dark out when she finally reached a clearing; assuming that the group of assholes was no longer following her she stopped to rest.

Rin became very drowsy as she stared into the fire she had started and slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware of the sets of eyes around her.

The bandits moved forward and prepared for the kidnapping when suddenly Rin stood and drew her sword.

"Did you really think I was foolish enough to fall asleep in the woods?" She asked with a smirk.

A fat man with a lot of armor grinned evilly and motioned for two men to grab her. Rin was quick to act and kicked one man while swiping her blade over the others stomach. She backed away from the remaining characters and took a defensive stance.

"What do you want?" She spat.

The fat man laughed drunkenly and slurred, "Oh, we only wanta have a lettle fun is oll."

Rin glared at the intoxicated man and continued her defense when the man sent two more men at her. She deflected their blades, but wasn't so lucky when a fist came into contact with her stomach.

Rin fell to the ground in a coughing fit as the men backed off and their boss, the fat man, approached her.

"Hello, gurly. I ope your redy to die," he said unclearly.

"Not by the likes of you. If anyone was to kill me, it would be Lord Sesshomaru," Rin growled.

The man smiled and seemed to sober up a bit.

"You're that human wench he's had at that castle then?" He smiled.

"Fortunately," Rin replied.

"Well then, killing you will be more enjoyable. To take that wretched demon's beloved wench away from him would be such a pleasure," he laughed maniacally.

Anger sparked in Rin's eyes like a fire at the lack of respect this man had for her lord.

"Don't speak of him like that. He protects you fools and this is how you treat him," she said as she stood. "No wonder he hates our kind," she exclaimed, positioning her sword.

"Little girl, you couldn't even begin to know about your lord. He's weaker than you think," the fat man informed.

Rin had enough and charged at the man with all of her might and lashed out at him with her blade. She pierced his heart within seconds, but not before his henchmen shot her in the back with arrows.

She fell forward on the hilt of her sword and pushed it further into the man's heart. Blood seeped from the corner of her mouth and she coughed momentarily. After spiting out the blood she shoved the man off of her blade and watched as his body crashed to the ground in a motionless heap.

The arrows in her back sank further into her skin as she turned her bloody weapon to the remaining three men. Taking a few more arrows to the chest, she killed her attackers and stumbled away from the bloody clearing.

A hot spring came into view and she continued to stagger forward. She leaned against a rock to rest for a while, and reached into the warm water. It was scalding to her skin and she retracted her hand as fast as possible in her state and rested it against the tail of an arrow protruding out of her.

With little energy she tried to remove the objects but failed.

'So much for leaving the castle,' she thought. 'If I had just… No I wanted to leave because of him. Now I'm going to die,' she grimaced.

Blood ran down her arm that rested along the rock, and she watched as the droplets fell into the water.

"Farewell, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered as she slipped away.

Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent for some time before it became mixed with a group of human males and alcohol. When he finally reached the source he was presented the gift of dead bodies and the intoxicating scent of human blood, including Rin's.

His eyes turned red for only an instant as he searched for her body amongst the mess. He didn't find her, but picked up on her scent again as he moved around and followed it quickly.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the new site before him; it was beautifully agonizing. The moon poured light over her body like spotlight to a geisha and he took a hesitant step forward.

"Rin," he called.

He took another step forward and gazed at her tattered body. Snapping himself out of the state of mind he had entered, he approached her quickly and pulled the arrows from her immediately.

Cradled in his arms he noticed that blood had trailed down the sides of her mouth and was still slowly pouring from the gaping wounds where the arrows once resided.

"Rin," he called again. He started shaking her gently when she didn't respond.

He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face before looking at her and then at the moon.

He didn't understand why it mattered so much. It was going to happen sooner or later, right? But she was only eighteen and it was her birthday. And he hadn't told her how he…

"You will not die like this," He declared and set her body down again.

Blood covered his kimono when he stood, but he didn't care. It was her blood and his fault it was shed.

He pulled tensaiga from his side and quickly brought it down on the dead girl. The ugly little demons that began to bind her body with chains disappeared, but Rin did not stir.

Sesshomaru knelt beside her and picked up what was left of the girl and headed back towards the castle.

A few hours later he arrived at his castle and barged through the gates. When he entered the front doors Megumi and Saito met him there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what have you done?" Megumi asked exasperated.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Male humans did this to her," he said venomously.

"Is she," Megumi sobbed.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied coldly and glared at both of them. "We will hold a ceremony for her. Prepare," he informed before ascending the stairs towards his room.

Megumi shook her head before latching onto Saito for comfort. The pained demon wrapped his arms around her and attempted to comfort her as best he could.

Sesshomaru set Rin's cold body down on his bed and removed tensaiga from its sheath again. He examined the weapon angrily and sliced at Rin once again. He waited a few minutes and still nothing happened. Furiously he tossed the sword next to Rin's body and left the room.

It wasn't working and he didn't know why. He fled to his study and rummaged through the books for information on the useless inheritance. Finding his fathers journal he skimmed through the pages till he came to what he was looking for.

He slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the mantle where he remembered Rin once gazing at the portraits of him from when he was little. 'That's foolish,' he thought before leaving.

He returned to his room, picked up his sword again, and replaced it at his side. He glanced at Rin one more time before looking out a window up and up at the moon.

"Father, the one I want to protect is gone, and she doesn't want to return," he paused. "But I want her to return," he said coldly before leaving through the window.

Megumi watched her lord jump onto the roof to sit in peace as she informed the staff outside about the death of Lady Rin. Once she was finished she entered the castle and Lord Sesshomaru's room. She knew it was forbidden, but she wanted to see Rin's condition once again.

She knelt next to the bed and smoothed out the comforter in a motherly fashion before grasping Rin's hand. She expected it to be freezing, and yet, it wasn't. It was cold, but not entirely.

"Don't kid yourself, she's dead," she said to herself.

She released Rin's hand and stood to examine her. She looked like she had been through hell to put bluntly, and Megumi almost couldn't stomach the sight of her. Her eyes landed on Rin's face, which was the only part noticeable that wasn't harmed, aside from the blood.

A tear slid down Megumi's face and she turned to leave when she heard Rin gasp for air.

"Lady Rin!" She exclaimed happily.

Rin lay there gasping for breath as she was once again brought back to the living world. Her lungs were filled with blood and she coughed harshly to remove it.

Megumi rushed to the window that Sesshomaru had exited from and shouted out, "Lord Sesshomaru! It's Rin! Come quickly!"

After calling for her lord she raced to Rin's side in an instant to supply some sort of assistance.

"Lady Rin, can I get you anything?" she asked.

Rin said nothing and continued to cough up blood.

By this time Sesshomaru had burst into the room and moved Megumi out of the way.

"Rin," he said calmly.

Again, Rin said nothing, but ceased her coughing fit before falling into unconsciousness.

"Rin," he said again and took a wrist in his hand. "Megumi, bring hot water and a cloth. Her pulse is faint but still existent."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she said quickly and left to retrieve the items.

Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his features as he looked out at the moon and then back at Rin.

"Thank you," He whispered right as Megumi rushed back into the room, completely oblivious.

"Tend to her. I have matters to sort," he stated and left.

Megumi did as she was told and placed a warm cloth over Rin's forehead.

"Oh, Lady Rin," she sighed in relief.

When Sesshomaru returned to his room Megumi was still replacing the warm rags frequently and had ordered her to leave. She complied and departed at once, closing the door as she did so.

Sesshomaru examined her body more thoroughly and noticed that her wounds had healed. He assumed it had been from the tensaiga's power and continued to watch over her. His cold expression was still plastered on his face like always when Megumi disturbed him to refill the hot water. He sat at the end of his bed with his back against the post and watched the woman change the water and replace the damp rag yet another time before she bowed and left.

From his position he watched as Rin awoke and touched the cloth with her delicate fingers.

She sat up slowly and held the material in her hands before glancing at him.

"You saved me, again," she muttered.

He didn't move from his spot, but stared at her intensely.

"You're angry," Rin added.

Sesshomaru glared at her now.

"Why did you flea?" He asked unemotionally.

Rin bowed her head and her bloody hair covered her face.

"You wanted me to leave," she whispered sadly.

Anger stricken, Sesshomaru stood and appeared next to her; although she didn't flinch she could feel his cold eyes on her.

"You said that I had to leave and needed to find someone to leave with, but you didn't say I had to leave with that person in particularly. I'll be gone by morning," she announced.

Unable to tolerate her babbling any further he placed a clawed finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Do you think that after saving you I'd just let you leave?" He seethed.

Rin didn't know what to say. She was just so confused.

"I don't understand, my Lord. If you didn't want me to leave than why─"

"I asked you if you had a mate in mind. You didn't and you agreed to the terms I set. I never said I wanted you to leave."

She stared up at him pathetically. "But I thought that that's why you wanted me to choose, because you wanted to…" she trailed off and looked away from him.

"Why did you choose to come back to the living world, Rin?"

Rin peered out the window at the moon as a memory passed through her mind.

"I didn't want to, but a man very similar looking to yourself had told me that I needed to save someone from something. I assumed he was talking about you, and I laughed at him," she cried sarcastically.

"I told him that you didn't need anyone for anything, let alone to save you. But then, I heard this voice tell the man that the one he wanted to protect was gone, that she didn't want to return to him and he wanted her to return," she paused.

"I didn't want to return, Lord Sesshomaru, but it was your voice that I heard, and something inside of me broke and I latched onto my life again. Did you want me to return to lecture me?" She asked through tears.

"Or did you want me to return to punish me?"

Sesshomaru said nothing but sat on the edge of the bed next to her knees.

"Why, Lord Sesshomaru?" She pleaded.

"Rin, I'm sorry," was all he could muster.

Rin gasped in surprise, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I could have lost you that time," he admitted as he peered into her eyes.

"You did for a while there," Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru could have been frowning for all she knew, but in case he was Rin leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. His eyes opened wide and his body froze as he looked down at the girl.

"What are you doing?" he asked harshly.

Rin ignored the tone of his voice and replied, "Lord Sesshomaru, if it'll allow me to no longer be a burden, then I want you to know that…I love you."

He glanced down at her head again and searched for words.

"Rin. Are you sure that's how you feel?" He finally asked.

He felt her head nod up and down against his chest before she said anything.

"And now that I've disgraced you enough, I'll take my leave," she said pulling away.

When his arms were free he pushed her onto her back without hurting her and straddled her hips firmly. He glanced back at the door and used his green whip to lock it before turning back to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a small voice.

"You're wrong, Rin," he replied huskily as he started down at her.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" She inquired almost fearfully.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and his hair fell around them like a curtain as he licked the blood off of her face.

"Those human fools were just a ploy to lure you away from the truth. I never told you that you could choose me because you're the only human I've ever cared about, and I wanted you to be happy."

Rin frowned up at him. "You didn't think I'd be happy with you?"

"No," he growled as he moved to the other side of her face.

"But you never asked me how I felt about you," she declared.

"I was afraid of the answer," he paused. "Your blood tastes sweet."

Rin blushed and turned away from his ministrations, which caused him to growl.

"Does this mean…?" She wondered aloud.

"Yes," he said kissing her neck. "I want you to live with me for the rest of my life and be my mate. Do you agree to these terms?" He grinned.

"I'm human though, I'll die way before you," she reminded.

"Do you agree to these terms?" He repeated more harshly.

Rin smiled up at him and ran a hand down the side of his face before replying, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I agree."

He growled softly. "Glad you're catching on, now say my name again."

"Lord Sesshomaru," she breathed.

"No. Drop the title," he said seductively as he tore her kimono with a clawed finger.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked innocently with a gasp.

"Yes, Rin?" He asked while running a finger past her left breast and down to rest on her hip.

"Are you sure about this?"

Sesshomaru grasped her hip firmly and leaned forward to capture her lips.

"Yes, now shut up."

Rin melted into his kiss as he moved his thumb in a circular motion over her abdomen.

"Sesshomaru," she purred.

He shrugged out of his clothes and practically threw them to the floor. Rin shrieked in fear at the mere sight of him.

"Sesshomaru."

"Don't be frightened," he assured her.

"It only hurts momentarily, right?" She asked.

"Yes. Are you ready?"

Rin nodded and Sesshomaru nudged her legs apart with his elbow before positioning himself at her entrance.

"Rin."

"I'm fine." She bit her lip and pulled on his hips with her small hands.

He pierced through her innocence slowly and she instantly moved her hands to the bed sheets. Sesshomaru hovered above her as she clenched the material between her fingers and waited for her to adjust.

He was surprised when she rotated her hips and refused to shed any of the tears that swelled up in her eyes.

"Rin?" He question.

"I know you hate that smell. I'm sorry," she apologized.

He leaned forward just as a tear seeped from her eye and kissed it away.

"Not this time."

He pulled out of her once and slowly pushed back in.

"Sesshoma…" She moaned as he quickened his pace.

Arching her back she panted heavily as Sesshomaru continued to thrust at an agonizing speed.

"Faster," she breathed.

Sesshomaru grinned against her neck and quicken his thrusts to a speed she could match. Then ran his tongue along the pulse of Rin's neck as he plunged into her again and again.

Continuing his ministrations he said huskily, "You're mine now," and bit into her neck.

Rin gasped in both pleasure and pain as they reached their climaxes. After spilling himself into her, Sesshomaru pulled out and straddled her hips as he sucked on her neck attentively.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked breathlessly.

"Your blood tastes so sweet," he said, running his hand across her abdomen and up between her breasts to cup her face.

Rin giggled and recoiled from his touch.

"Sesshomaru."

"Rin. I must tell you," he stated while staring down at her.

"What?" Rin asked confusedly.

"For one, with this mark your life span shall be well matched with mine," he said.

"And?" She smiled brilliantly.

"And," he grinned while setting his hand on her stomach. "I want you to carry our pups with pride."

Surprise graced her facial features and she gazed up at him. Amusement danced in his eyes and he smiled down at her.

"Does that make you happy?" He asked.

Rin laughed whole-heartedly and looked down at the hand he had rested on her midsection.

"I couldn't be happier."


End file.
